Cabbage-pult
The Cabbage-pult is the primary offensive plant for the early roof levels, throwing cabbages that do 2 normal damage to zombies. It shoots half as fast as a Peashooter, therefore it does the same damage. The cabbages are not stopped by screens, hitting the zombies directly in the head. It can also fire from the lower sections of the roof, letting you fit more offensive power on the map. Like all lobbed-shot plants, it can also damage Screen Door Zombies and Ladder Zombies directly when they still have their shields on, and Snorkel Zombies while they're underwater. Suburban Almanac Entry 'Cabbage-pult '''Cabbage-pults hurl cabbages at the enemy. Damage: normal Range: lobbed ''Cabbage-pult is okay with launching cabbages at zombies. It's what he's paid for, after all, and he's good at it. He just doesn't understand how the zombies get up on the roof in the first place. Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Strategy Since it is more reliable than the Kernel-pult and cheaper than the Melon-pult, it makes a good basic weapon. However, it's not good enough for difficult levels and the plant slots are too valuable to waste with a random plant. When setting up a Survival Mode build, it is a good idea to use these instead of Peashooters, as you will be able to deal with Screen Door Zombies, Ladder Zombies and Newspaper Zombies immediately. This means that once you have it and the Kernel-pult it is best to use them as a replacement of the Peashooter, although it mostly depends on preference. It is best to use the three catapult plants in conjunction, planting the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and finally Melon-pult in that order as you build up enough sun. This is most reliable on the Roof Stages. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantage *The Cabbage-pult is a good basic weapon, espicially on roof levels. *It is effective and cheap. *It can deal damage to Ladder Zombies, Screen Door Zombies and Newspaper Zombies without having to destroy the shield. *The Cabbage-pult is a great replacement for the Peashooter. *It, together with Kernel-pult make a great combo. Disadvantage *The Cabbage-pult is only a simple weapon and only useful at the start of the level. Trivia *Cabbage-pult is the only lobbed-shot plant that cannot be upgraded due to it not being closely related to something else; Kernel-pults are logically related to corn, and Melon-pults can deal with large numbers of zombies at once, making it an ideal target for a more powerful Snow Pea-type plant. See the Cob Cannon and Winter Melon for more information. *Cabbage-pult is useful in night and pool levels. *If a zombie is in front of a Cabbage-pult, the zombie will instanly be hit by the cabbage instead of the cabbage being thrown in the air and fall on the zombie.This also happens with all Lobbed-shot Plants. *The Cabbage-pult has is different from the other two Lobbed-shot Plants in such a way that the stem between its head and projectile is bent, while the Melon-pult has a spiral one and the Kernel-pult has a zigzag one. See Also *Peashooter *Kernel-pult *Melon-pult Category:Plants Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Catapult plants Category:Plants